A Mother's Duty
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: Another tribute to Hedwig. One-Shot. Mention HHr.


There is a universal law that all females know, regardless of species, backgrounds, or cultures. It is engraved within their very core; A mother's duty is to her children. This, Harry James Potter now knew, and with this new found knowledge he could not help but think back to perhaps—no, definitely two of the most important females within his young and short life and make a comparison, just one simple observation that makes them both so similar to one another. These females would be none other than Lily Potter and Hedwig.

**Lily Potter;** born on October 30th, in the year 1960, to a muggle family. She was but a first generation witch, however she was indeed the brightest and one of the most powerful witch of her age. Her death, while a tragic one, would have been exactly as she would have wanted to leave the world; saving her son and protecting him from anything vile and disgusting that walks on this very earth. She died at the wand of Lord Voldemort; Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the vilest creature in existence. Sacrificing her life for Harry's, she allowed her child to live another day and grow up to become a man she knew she would be proud of.

**Hedwig;** his first ever companion and friend, she was a gift to him by Hagrid, for his eleventh birthday. She was perhaps the most loyal and fiercest owl he'd ever laid eyes upon. She loved him dearly, this he knew, as she was always there for his times of need and comfort. She would hoot at him softly when he was sad, and she'd peck at him to scold him, just like a mother would. She was a true friend to him, and if she were a human, she would have been the embodiment of the Gryffindor House.

She was a true lioness; it wouldn't surprise him if she was a lioness' soul within the body of a petite snowy white owl. He remembered her last flight, it was next to him, just as they had done many times before when he was on his broom. She, too, met her end at the wand of Lord Voldemort, and she did so proudly as she gave her hatchling enough time to leave in order for him to have time for preparation against this vile creature. She screeched fiercely as she expanded her wings in order to block the snake-man's view of her Harry, but she too descended into the darkness, and her last thoughts, before closing her eyes, were; _My Harry_.

Harry James Potter now stood in the same family graveyard that he had first visited with his Mione. Both of them were side by side, Harry with a shovel looking dirty and smudgy, and Hermione holding a small body close to her chest, her face was tear stained, as was Harry's. Both took their wands and gently levitated the body into the hole that Harry himself dug up, right next to his parents' graves. Once it was gently put in they covered the hole, and Hermione conjured a tombstone, which Harry proceeded to then carve words into, before sticking it on the ground, at the head of the grave.

Both stayed silent, and stared at the three graves of Harry's parents, holding hands and silently crying at the family they would never know, and the one they did for a good seven years. Slowly, they turned around and made for the exit, never looking back, as they said their silent good-byes. But Harry stopped for just one second, as he heard a familiar hoot, and a voice that followed it.

_My Harry, my hatchling…_

He smiled, and squeezed Hermione's hand as they both continued back to their newly reconstructed family house in Godric's Hollow. Behind them, stayed the graves that they would visit soon enough, of the heroic family that they would tell stories of to their children to come.

* * *

Back in the graveyard, if the had stayed long enough, they would have seen a soft, white, beautiful feather gently land on top of the newly carved tombstone. The tombstone that had engravings carved from Harry Potter's own magicks, emotions, and personal feelings.

**Hedwig**

_Never has there been an Owl, _

_So faithful and loyal,_

_A True Lioness_

_And a True Mother_

The feather stayed put for a while, before the wind picked up again, and sent it floating behind the happy couple. A mother always watched over her children, and always took care of them, regardless from where they were.

* * *

I teared up a little with this one as I thought back to Hedwig dying D: The movie did not do it justice, it pissed me off!


End file.
